


The Return

by m_supercomputer



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, lightly Team Iron Man probably, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_supercomputer/pseuds/m_supercomputer
Summary: The Revengers come home. After a fashion.





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Dragged back into writing something after...nearly a decade, good lord. The new Thor movie was *just that good.*

"Okay, so, it probably should just be me and Banner to go talk to them at first."

"Still not Banner," the Hulk put in mulishly.

"Is my big brother ashamed to be seen with me in front of his friends?," Loki asks, faux-wounded. "I'm insulted."

Thor huffs out a sigh. "Could you be just a bit helpful even one single time? Don't answer that. You're gonna have to let me try to smooth things out first."

The Valkyrie peered down at the compound curiously. "Why did we come here again? It looks boring."

"It's our best bet for finding help. If anyone I know is prepared to help take in hundreds of interstellar refugees, it's Tony Stark."

Valkryie shrugs. "Fine, but after having to hear you go on about this place for weeks you're not leaving me here."

"I do not GO ON- All right. But anything alcoholic has to stay on the ship. Korg, have you figured out the ship's teleporter yet?"

"Yes, definitely," Korg says, with perfect confidence. "No higher than 15% chance of explosion, which is really good!"

"...great."

\-------------------

When he rematerializes, Thor is surprised to find himself in the dark. He remembered the Avengers compound as humming with energy. "Uh, hello? This is...weird."

"Smells musty," Hulk rumbled.

"We don't exactly use these rooms anymore," says a familiar voice. Thor turns to see Tony Stark, mostly in shadow, at the top of a staircase. "Well look what the bifrost dragged in. Didn't expect to see either of you again, much less together." He looked older, warier. More still.

"Tony!" Thor says, feeling unaccountably nervous, though he tried to hide it. "It's been...well, it's been a lot. Sorcery, kidnapping, starting a revolution on a distant world, triumph over overwhelming odds. I got beaten up by my sister."

Tony lets out a laugh, and gives the impression that he's surprised to be doing so. "Well any sister of yours is probably pretty intimidating."

"Goddess of death, it was a whole thing-"

"Tony," Hulk booms, clearly impatient with the discussion. "Missed you."

The tension Tony was carrying seemed to fade. "Well you too, buddy. Where'd you run off to? You're usually not so hard to find if you know where to look."

Thor cut in "Kind of a long story, don't want to go over it twice. Could we get everyone together?"

The tension returned. "A lot's gone on here too, it turns out. The Avengers aren't exactly how you remember them."

"*Avengers?* Did you not only steal our team name but make it worse?" Valkryie said, obviously amused.

"Who's your friend" Tony asked.

"Brunhilda, the last Valkyrie," she said. "Have any of the good stuff? Thor didn't let me bring anything to drink down here so I've been sober for literally *minutes.* It's inhumane."

Tony considered her for a long moment, assessing. "You, I think I'm gonna like."


End file.
